


Sunrise

by lonelybridgetocross



Series: when in manchester [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), half of this is just the sunrise scene from in the heights but i said klance!!, no really talk to me about the sunrise scene from in the heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelybridgetocross/pseuds/lonelybridgetocross
Summary: “Well, how do you say kiss me?”Keith and Lance are okay.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: when in manchester [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003467
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> really short this one, but i thought it was sweet.
> 
> the exchange of spanish words between keith and lance belong to lin manuel miranda. that being said, go listen to in the heights by lin manuel miranda. 
> 
> i hope you find something to enjoy in this.

His blood ran cold. He heard the analog clock tick on the wall of the old hotel room yet it felt like no time had passed by. Everything stood still, Lance stood frozen across the room and Keith felt like he had stopped breathing.

“I am so glad I know how you really feel, Lance, before I swear to spend the rest of my life with you forever in front of my brother and mother and all our friends, including the girl you seem to still be in love with!” Keith said after a few moments, his voice sullen and almost whiney. He knew Lance hated when he spoke the way he was, said it was childish, and that was exactly what he was feeling; a childish desire to push every single one of Lance’s buttons.

“That is not what I said,” Lance almost growled. If it were anybody else Lance was speaking to, Keith would have felt scared for them, knowing the things Lance was capable of.

“But it is what you meant, isn’t it? That you’re still pathetically obsessed with her?” Keith jabbed. 

“I am not obsessed with her.”

“Oh, sure, you‘re not, Lance, you’ve only been following her around like a sad puppy for years! Constantly looking for her approval and just eating up every bit of attention she’s generous enough to give you.” Keith knew what he said was malicious but he couldn’t bring himself to stop. His better judgement had been thrown out the window along with every bit of inhibition he had in his body.

“Yes, Keith, and still you stick around because you know that no one in their right minds would love you the way I have tried to for years!”

Keith’s eyes widened as he watched all the color left Lance’s face. Once again, the only thing Keith could hear was the ticking of the clock. 

Keith stood from where he was sitting on the bed and walked towards the wardrobe they were sharing, grabbing, almost by instinct alone, a pair of sweats and one of Lance’s hoodies. 

“Wait, baby,” Lance grabbed Keith’s arm and Keith immediately pulled away, turning to face him and pointing a finger.

“You do not get to baby me, not anymore.” Lance was panting, almost cowering under Keith’s harsh glare. “I’m going to stay with Shiro.” he decided, walking out the door.

——

Lance found himself looking for Keith at six in the morning. He couldn’t remember what started their fight, only that it escalated to a degree none of their arguments had before. He continued searching, somehow knowing that Keith was on the beach somewhere. It was only a matter of how far he was from the hotel.

Minutes of walking by the shore in the cold Varadero morning passed and Lance finally spotted a familiar head of black hair sitting where the gentle ocean waves meet the sand, just far away enough not to touch the water. Lance sat next to him and said nothing. The only sources of light were the lamps on the pier near them, and Keith looked almost haunting in the soft wash of the white lights.

The silence was uncomfortable, almost hostile. Lance had to break it.

“Do you remember any of the spanish words I taught you?”

Keith chuckled softly and shook his head slightly, “I tested terribly, if you don’t recall.”

Lance inched closer to Keith, movement subtle enough not to be jarring, but still big enough to be noticed by Keith. “Are you ready to try again?”

Lance saw the corners of Keith’s mouth upturned, “I think I’m ready.”

Lance couldn’t help but return the small smile, “Okay. Here we go.”

He inched closer.

“Esquina.”

“Corner.”

“Tienda.”

“Store.”

“Bombilla.”

A pause, then a breath.

“Lightbulb.” A moment of hesitation.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure.”

Another chuckle, “Three out of three, you did alright.”

“Teach me a little more.”

Warmth flooded Lance’s chest, “Calor.”

“Heat.”

“Anoche.”

“Last night.” A head turned down in shame.

“Dolor.”

“Pain.”

“That’s right,” a sigh, “Llamame.”

“Call me.”

“Azul.”

“Blue.”

“Amame.”

“Love me.” A strained voice.

“God, I do.” Certainty.

One tick, then two, then five, then seven and ten.

“How do you say ‘kiss me’?”

“Besame.”

“What about ‘hold me’?”

Lance finally closed the gap between them, opening his arms for Keith to curl into.

“Abrazame. Al amanecer, at sunrise.” 

“I’m a little bit damaged.” Keith sighed into Lance’s shoulder. Lance nodded and hummed lowly, letting Keith know that he heard the little whisper. Keith pulled his legs closer to his chest and wrapped his arms as tightly around his knees as possible. He was trying to feel as small as he possibly could, a habit of his that Lance had picked up on. It was a tell of some sort, Keith only did it whenever he was so uncomfortable that he wanted to disappear completely, become so small that people don’t notice him. Lance, however, will always notice him. 

Lance shifted himself to sit behind Keith and made Keith sit in between his legs, hoodie clad back pressed to his chest. He wrapped both his arms around Keith’s middle and rested his chin on Keiths shoulder. 

“I’m scared that you’re going to leave me, and I can be defensive and mean. I was defensive and mean. I didn’t mean anything I said. I don’t know how to feel safe in a relationship.”

Lance felt his heart break and stumble in his chest. Keith was breathing slow but Lance could hear his heart pound loudly. Exactly sixteen seconds later, Lance finally felt he was ready to break the silence that was beginning to stretch between them.

“I was seventeen when we first met Allura,” he started, Lance couldn’t help the tint of fondness that stained his tone, “She was beautiful and I was taken by her right away.”

Lance felt Keith shift uncomfortably in his arms, regrettably trying to squirm out of his grip in a way that was subtle as to not hurt Lance’s feelings. Lance, in response, loosened his grip a little, not wanting to make Keith feel trapped.

“She was tough and firm, but so kind and welcoming. I couldn’t help myself from falling for a girl who was so sad yet so giving and empathetic. She was just good despite how much she has lost or gone through. It never turned her cold, never made her not care. I felt special in a way, being the one she used to go to whenever she felt like the weight on her shoulders was getting too heavy.”

Lance slid a hand from Keith’s waist to rest on his hips, giving Keith more freedom to inch away from him. Lance felt guilt creep up his throat, suddenly afraid that he had said too much, but Keith stopped squirming and took one deep breath before exhaling and leaning back on Lance’s chest, “Go on,” he said.

“She was the first person I have ever loved, and it was wonderful while it lasted.” Lance smiled and tightened his hold around Keith’s waist. He was quiet for a while, content with holding Keith and watching the sun rise. Then finally, “But it didn’t last.”

Lance felt Keith took a sharp inhale.

“Allura and I didn’t last, and we were never meant to last.” He pulled away from Keith just enough to tilt Keith’s head so they were looking at each other. 

“What she and I had, it was superficial. I was obsessed with her, and I was never her first choice. As soon as things got real between us, we fell apart. I couldn’t look at her as anything but the beautiful girl I was taken with the day we met and she just didn’t love me the way I thought I loved her.”

Keith turned away again, face towards the body of water. The sun had risen and his face was illuminated a gentle yellow as opposed to the ghostly white from the pier lamps.

“It took you a while to warm up to me,” he said. Lance felt his chest constrict slightly. 

He knew he wasn’t always warm and welcoming when it came to Keith. For the longest time, he felt like Keith went along with the rivalry he made up because Keith felt like he was better than Lance. He never took a second to realize that Keith went along with it because he deemed Lance worthy of a rivalry, and he viewed them as equals. 

“You felt out of reach from me.”

Keith scoffed. It sounded bitter and unbelieving, “You were less than welcoming. A little hostile, if anything.”

Lance took a few moments to pick out his words.

“And that’s where my mistake lies.”

Lance felt Keith freeze in his arms. 

“In hindsight, maybe we should’ve had this talk before one of us proposes.”

Lance smiled and rested his forehead on the back of Keith’s head. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and if it takes defeating more alien war criminals or fights like this every once in a while, it would have been worth it. It’s up to you now, babe, you can keep my proposal or reject it right now.” Lance said. 

He couldn’t help but try and will the universe into letting things go his way.

“I’m not going anywhere, if that’s what you thought.” Keith said. Lance felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders. He loosened his grip on Keith’s waist and exhaled, pressing a kiss to the back of Keith’s head. 

“Good. That’s just good, that’s exactly what I want.”

Relief washed over Lance. He felt every muscle in his body relax and the tension in Keith’s shoulders melt.

Lance stood up and offered a hand to Keith, who accepted and let himself be hoisted up. He looked out to the body of water in front of them and inhaled. The air was salty and the water had started to move slightly further up the shore, soaking the sand and their toes with it. 

“We’re okay, Lance.” Keith said.

Yeah, Lance decided, they were.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the sunrise scene from in the heights so very much, i think it’s one of the most beautiful moments between two characters in any musical ever. i wanted to do a take on it with keith and lance, i thought they fit perfectly. 
> 
> come find me!  
> instagram: in.tertwine  
> tumblr: intert-wine


End file.
